


Desire

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

"Don't you want to top?" Pansy asks.

_Powerful hands spreading him; fingers circling his hole, teasing him until he's begging for more; lips closing around his cock, sliding down, sucking him whole; fingers finally pushing inside him, stimulating his prostate until verbal pleas turn into incoherent moans._

_Red hair appearing in his line of vision; a whispered 'I love you' before Ron's lips are on his, stealing his breath as a thick cock splits him in two; warm come filling him as he flies on the wings of ecstasy._

Draco shakes his head. If it ain't broken, don't fix it.


End file.
